


They belonged

by shikisaivivid



Series: IwaOi Horror Week 2k19 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest, Gore, Horror, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: Some things seemed to etch into his memory so strongly. He remembered the first time his cheek were caressed by him. The first time they kissed. Their sworn oath to each other. But some other things also seemed to etch into his memory. Like spells. He had that spell printed in his head for a decade.





	They belonged

**Author's Note:**

> So I got sick... Of course. Skipping day 3 and jumping to day 4. Depending on my health, I'll see I can get some more done.
> 
> Enjoy!

The fire was huge, sparks so bright in the dark night. Everything was dark around him, the forest enveloping around this place. He turned his face to the sky once more. It was a clear night, not a cloud in sight, the stars shining brightly in the absence of the moon. New moon, the magically strongest night of them all. _Mischief was for new moons, love making for full moons._ The memory made him smile, it was such a long time ago. They were young. Fools. A carefree life where no one ruled over them, where there were no worries. They were just happy living their lives like they wanted to.

Some things seemed to etch into his memory so strongly. He remembered the first time his cheek were caressed by him. The first time they kissed. Their sworn oath to each other. But some other things also seemed to etch into his memory. Like spells. He had that spell printed in his head for a decade. It was time to do this now and a part of him ached, the part missing his soulmate. He wet his lips, looking down at his hands, so scarred after years of fighting and hard work. He was tired of fighting, he was tired of being alone. His destiny had been long decided by others except him. No one cared what he wanted. Or what he needed. He wanted to be with him, no matter how good or bad he was. They were two pieces of a puzzle, soulmates who were destined to stay by each other's side. And still they were ripped from each other. His anger slowly started to dwell inside of him, how dared anyone do this? He took a deep breath to calm himself, the ritual must be done, and it was time. It had to happen tonight, it was just the right time, but also, he couldn’t wait anymore.

_One eye you must sacrifice for the one you hold dear_

One eye was easy, he easily cut out his own eye days before, throwing it into the fire, seeing the fire turn bright red. So it has started.

_Two hearts of those who don’t feel fear_

Another wrapping was sent into the fire. Loyal guards of kings, they were the best. He had so much to choose from, that was easy.

_Three breaths before life will end_

He slit the throat from three men he had brought there, muffled and tied. He put one by one into the fire. The fire turned brightly purple, like it was having its spirit on his own.

_Four hands into the fire you must send_

Another easy thing, he threw another wrapping into the fire, hearing the sparks and cracks. The fire was extremely hot. It didn’t make him move. He was so close now.

_Five teeth of thieves to be taken with force_

Thrown into the fire. The flames were growing.

_Six ribs ripped out without remorse_

Thrown into the fire, something was starting to form. The flames were slowly changing color, it was slowly turning teal, but one step was left.

_To start the new era, Seven crowns must fall  
Then he will be awaken to your call._

He looked at the seven different crowns in his hand. He had lost count of how many lives he had taken for this, his soul was so tainted that there was no return anymore. He was the most hunted man in the whole in this kingdom, in this whole world. Nothing mattered, it was time. He threw the crowns into the fire and was immediately blinded by the light. He dropped to his knees, covering his only eye left. Then the fire was all gone. Only ashes left. He felt his heart beating so fast, had he fail after all? His gaze lowered, feeling the heart sink, he just wanted him back again.

“My, my… You know where these spells will sent you? Like… Straight to hell, or worse.. Limbo.”  
He didn’t move, that voice, so familiar. But he had heard his voice in his head so many times already, it was probably like just one of the other times. His shoulders sagged and tears slowly ran down his face. And they were carefully wiped away by cold but so gentle hands. His gaze raised only to meet with tearfilled brown eyes.  
“Did you do all of this for me, Iwa-chan?”  
Hajime felt his lower lip shake before nodding. A decade had gone since the demon king was eliminated. And here he was standing once more, on his knees in front of Hajime. One of his horns were broken, but the gaping bleeding hole in his chest were gone now, he was very much alive with him right now.  
“I can’t live on without you, you are my king Tooru. You are the love of my life.”  
Hajime leaned into his touch that felt so good before he was pulled into strong arms.  
“I love you, Hajime. We are together now. Nothing will tear us apart.”

The crowd moved directly as the couple walked down the street in the capital. It was a lot of whispers, but all bow down their heads. People had respected the demon king before the other king had taken his place after brutally murdering him, driving away the loyal knight. He might be evil, but he was gentle to his people. The demon king had returned, and the hunted, cursed knight was by his side. The demon king looked like he was in stronger health than ever, the knight was heavily scarred, with eyepatch, and his aura had taken the same as the kings.  
Pitch black.  
Tooru smiled cheekily before openly taking Hajime’s hand in his.  
“Love, I know you have already taken out the worthless shit to king. But I think we need revenge.” He said happily, like any casual talk.  
“I think we should go for the grieving loved ones.”  
Hajime slowly grinned, his green eye slowly turning darker.  
“With pleasure, my love, my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated. Come and talk to me at [tumblr](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com).


End file.
